Miss You
by mistresslaila
Summary: AH. My first attempt at writing fan fiction. 28 year old Sookie Stackhouse get lost in a memory that is brought on by hearing a song on the radio and relives her relationship at 17 to one Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

Okay People! This is a first! I have been involved with in a love affair with fanfiction for three years now, never straying from my beloved Sookie Stackhouse/ True Blood stories. I have probably read most stories out there more than once. This is my first attempt ever at writing and if it not received well I will continue to be a faithful reader. The 2012 I write songs contest started this idea in my head last summer and I have finally now grown the nerve to attempt to write it. It is not entered in any contest and is purely for your enjoyment. I have no Beta and no experience so all of my mistakes are my own. As of right now I plan on a series. This story (Eric's story), we have the Bill story, and Alcide, with possible offshoots here and there. It is an all human story. Please review, any help, guidance, or criticism is more than welcome. Thank you for this opportunity ~Leigh~

I have a million thoughts racing through my head as I load the baby in the car. Well he isn't really a baby anymore, as he will be three in November, that right my fat little thanksgiving baby. I finally get him in the car seat and run around the car to climb in and get going. Joshua, my oldest, who is now running late for Karate class, immediately starts talking.

"Mama, I don't wanna go. I want to play my game!"

"But Joshie you love Karate." "I know Mama but I want to go swimming."

"If you go to Karate we can go swimming when we get home."

"But I wanna go now!"

"Joshua buckle your seat beat. Why did you take it off!" Put it back on right now, this instant!"

My 5 year old turns everything into a battle. He starts talking again but my attention goes to the radio: "When I think about you I think about 17 (Eric Church, Springsteen." I turn up the volume while yelling at Joshie to be quiet and I listen to the words of the song. His name comes to find, first as a fleeting thought, than as the song continues and the versus pass….

"Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night  
Springsteen, Springsteen"

I am lost in the story not of my first love, but of my first romance, my first soulmate, and my first taste of the love I always read about.

11 years earlier….

Bill and I Had been broken up for 2 months now. He was with Lorena since the day after we broke up, but he swears he never cheated on me. He swears that is the reason he broke up with me… "He feel in love" while him and Lorena worked together over the past summer. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he doesn't want to hurt me and he can't be with me any longer. Blah, blah blah BLAH! I was devastated to say the least. My first boyfriend, my first, anything and everything, the man who I foolish thought I would grow up with had ripped my heart out and lit it on fire. The pain and the emptiness where unbearable. My friends and family we growing concerned. I wasn't leaving my room, or hanging out with anyone, not that I did that before, as Bill controlled every aspect of my life. I am finally beginning to understand that him breaking up with me is a good thing. I no longer have to watch my every step and conform to his expectations. I never realized how slowly he took control of every aspect of my life, in the end I had no friends who I spoke to or saw. However, as soon as Bill dumped me and word spread around the school.

My old best friends were amazingly there to pick up the pieces. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here all nervous about going to this party. Pam, Jessica, and Arlene had come over this afternoon screaming about it being enough. They wanted there friend back and we were going out. I had just gotten my car two months ago so I would drive us. I never really partied so I am the DD. I looked in the mirror one last time. Wow, I look good. My long blond hair was flowing down my back and my brown eyes looked hazely green from the eye makeup. The jeans were low barely showing the hint of the tattoo I had got just a month before (another F-U to Bill, as good southern women don't get tattoos. He never seemed to remember you take the girl our of Jersey, but you can't take Jersey out of the girl.) The top was a short, low tanktop, black lace and almost completely see through, with my black bra pronouncedly outlined. I didn't look like the Susana Stackhouse Bill always introduced me as, a quiet, shy good-girl. Instead, I looked like fun-loving Sookie Stackhouse, hot, smart, blond with the world at her fingertips. Finally deciding I look hot, "Come on girls! Let's go!"

The girls and I load into the car gossiping about who is going to be at the party, who is throwing it, and who do we know that will be there. The party is in the next town and one of the girls' boyfriend's best friend, Sam is throwing it. Sam is a nice guy, he has hit on my anytime we see each other, which is quite a bit, as his best friend is my best friends boyfriend. But I don't want to go there, constantly the four of us doing everything together just then Jessica starts in "So Sam was asking about you today. He must have texted me 5 times making sure you were still coming."

"Ugh! When will that boy get the hint?"

"I don't get you Sook, Sam is cute and he is into you, you need to hook-up with something, you still haven't moved on from Bill!"

"Jess, I am not against hooking up with someone I just don't like sam like that."

"Well why not"

"I don't know. There is no spark, he just isn't my type."

"Since when do you have a type? Bill was the only guy you dated! You need to move one and stop looking for another Bill to date."

"I am not looking for another Bill to date! In fact, I'm just looking. I want to avoid a Bill type at all cost."

"Are you sure you aren't just hoping Bill is going to take you back!"

"Take me back! What the fuck are you talking about! I would never want to get back together with him! Are you crazy? He broke my heart! I could never ever trust him again!"

"Okay, Okay Sook! Jesus calm down."

She yelled at as we pulled into the driveway of Sam's. His house set at the end of a cal-de-sac and although cars were lining the street, I pulled into the driveway when I saw there was room. We climb out and hear around the house to the back deck where we hear the music pumping, and turn the corner to see the party in full swing. The keg was on the other end of the deck, tons of people has red solo cups in the hand, standing around in circle, talking, laughing, and smoking. We through the back slider into the family room, I am following Jessica who is looking for her boyfriend Terry. Meanwhile, I look to see Pam with Arlene by her side, still outside bumming a smoke from a group of friends she knows but I don't recognize. Walking through the part and into the basement where we hear the band Terry belongs to is playing, I scan the faces seeing if I recognize anyone, I don't. I follow Jess down the stairs turning the corner in the basements where the band is set up. Jess runs into Terry's arms, as he sees her is put down the guitar he was tuning. Sam lifts his hand to wave as he is tinkering with the sound board, but I as look at Sam I see him. This guy, well man, is sitting at the drum set. He looks so tall, even just sitting there, long blond hair, piercing cerulean blue eyes, lean, muscular arms and chest. WOW I think I'm drooling. Stop fucking staring Sookie! He is going to think you are weird. I finally force myself to keep moving. I didn't even realize I stopped walking into the room when my eyes met his and I was lost in them. I should have realized then I was done for. I walk over to where Jess is now talking to Terry, he says hi to me and starts making the introductions.

"Hey Sookie! It good to finally see you out. You of course know Sam, this is Lafayette."

He says pointing to the only guy with makeup on in the room. He is at the microphone. Terry than points a few more guys, Hoyt, JB, and Andy. Finally, Terry points to the drummer who I catch is name is Eric. Eric immediate gets up and walks out of the room I can hear him taking the steps two at a time. Jess and Terry start talking about something but my mind is still on Eric. WTF? Why did he leave? Did he leave the party? Who is he? OMG he is so hot! I hear Jess,

"Sook, come on let's go get some drinks"

Jess and I head back on the deck to head to the keg for Jessica. As Jessica pours her beer my eyes go to Eric, he is standing there leaning back against the railing, a Marlboro between his long, slim fingers, his black boots crossed in front of him not wearing a shirt. I see a black tank top hanging on his shoulder and my eyes get lost on that sexy v highlighted by his low hanging black jeans.

"Hey Jess!"

I hear him say, Oh Shit, his voice, is deep and gravely, and fuck he even sounds sexy. As she turns he says

"Who's your friend?"

I am still staring at him when his eyes meet mine. I never made a conscience decision to answer him but suddenly I hear myself say,

"Hey what's up? I'm Sookie."

I am broken out of my memories by Justin screaming.

"mamama bababa"

Ugh Justin dropped his bottle. I grab the bottle, for now Eric leaves my memory, as I pull into Karate and rush to get out. Life, as it does often pulled me back to my reality, and the memory of epic love goes back to my dreams, as I days of 17 has faded by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There's a place off Ocean's Avenue

Finally, the kids are in bed, the dishwasher is running, the dryer buzzing, but at least I can finally sit down. I pick up my phone, scrolling through my emails. Nothing important, I check my texts. It's been four hours since he last texted. I type in "Miss You Sexy!" and put the phone back down. I lay back on the couch pulling my legs to my chest, as I think about how long it's been since Eric last crossed my mind. As always, he is there…

_"Hey what's up? I'm Sookie."_

_"Sookie, Well aren't you sweet?"_

_"Not really"_

_"Sookie, what an unusual name."_

_"Not as unusual as Susanna among Northerners. It was a nickname given to me by my best friend Tate in the fifth grade. It stuck. It suits me better." I ramble. What the hell has happened to me? Normally, I can't communicate very well with the opposite sex. Normally, I sit back and try to fade into my surroundings. However, here in front of this extremely sexy man I feel different. I feel sexy and alive and confident. I can't keep my eyes off of him. I was looking into his eyes until he caught me. Than my focus went to lips he laughed at my response. Not a giggle either, that one would receive if someone was being polite. No this was a full bodied laugh that caused him to bend over and grasp for air. Boy those lips, a girl could get lost looking at them, as I unconsciously lipped my own. Finally he stopped laughing and spoke_

_"Well, Well, Well. Sookie it is then. Northerners? Aren't you from here?" he gently inquired._

_"I live in Bon Temps, so yes, well kind of, well here as in, not here in Shreveport, but here in Louisiana. I was born here, but moved away when I was two, grew up in Jersey and moved back here two years ago." I quickly spit out. Why now, why while talking to the most handsome man I have ever seen can I not shut up or at least have use of my brain to mouth filter._

_"Jersey, really, where? So did I?"_

_"What! No fucking way!" I screech out. What I just said finally makes it to my brain and I quickly adopt a horrified expression as hands go to my mouth._

_"Don't worry! If you grew up in Jersey I know you are a Jersey girl and no southern bell!" he says followed by his deep, hearty laughter filling the air once again. I drop my hands from my face and smirk up at him, raising my eyebrows._

_"Do you know how to handle a Jersey Girl, Eric?" I purred at him. Why the hell did I just purr? Fuck me, I sounded like a sex kitten. Wait maybe that is a good thing. Holy shit is he flirting back at me? I know I am flirting, I can't help it. I currently have no control over the words coming out of my mouth or apparently my actions. I am trapped in my head which is currently bewitched by Eric. Hold on, did he say he was from Jersey. Oh no way, impossible! "Where, where are you from Eric?" I whispered as our eyes meet. By now we are standing two feet from each other, still a couple of feet from the keg, when I go flying through the air. Suddenly I am encased in two strong eyes and feel myself bring grasped into someone. I turn around furiously screaming "What the fuck!" I see two boys fucking fighting. The one closet me, I am assuming is the one who just threw me into the air when he knocked into me. The other guy rushes at him again. I now realize someone is still holding on to me as I try to move out of the way of this fight that is now brewing a few feet from me. I turn around quickly and am now just a few inches from my savior, craning my neck up I meet the eyes of my savior, Eric. Before a thought can even cross my head I am being scooped up into his arms. What is going on? Maybe Eric didn't catch me. Maybe when the guy hit me, I landed flat on my face and got knocked out. Yeah, that has to be it. My brain is thinking as I feel myself being propelled up into the air, as Eric jumps up on to the deck railing and over the side. The deck is maybe two feet from the ground and six feet from the railing stop. Eric moves gracefully as we land with a soft thud. I grasp my arms around his neck and close my arms, saying "Wow, what the hell just happened." Eric looks down at me and swipes a stray hair out of my face behind my ear. Staring at him from a few inches away I realize our hair is almost the same color, the color of wheat in the sunlight. His long hair lays atop my own as I still lay in his arms. He starts leaning towards me and the next thing I know I see fireworks. I feel his lips touch mine and I lose all awareness of my surrounds. I part my lip to allow is tongue entry as I finally notice his taste. He tastes like Marlboros and beer, but under that, chocolate, the deepest, richest chocolate in the whole world. As I try to deepen the kiss he slow pulls away from me. Oh No! Why the hell did I kiss him! Wait a second I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Didn't he? As I quickly reply the scene in my head. Yes he did! Then why is he pulling away. Ugh! I bet he thought that was the worst kiss ever. After all I had only kissed one other man! I don't know what I am doing. This sexy man has probably kissed hundreds of girls. Why the hell would he kiss me? My mind continues to try to process what just happened I hear him whisper_

_"So sweet…"_

_"Not really" I whispered in return._

_"Oh yes really, my Jersey Girl" he confidently speaks as he slowly lowers me to the ground. Once I am back on my feet, he reaches in my pocket and pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. I am still in shock, trying to get a handle on what is going on, as I watch him. Pull a one out of his pack bring it to his lips, light it, and inhale deeply._

_"Want one?" He asks offering me the pack. Instead of speaking, I slowly reach in, grab one, and place it in between my lips. Before I can even ask, he is reaching over lighter lit, bringing it up to my lips._

_"Thanks. So, you were saying before, you grew up in Jersey?"_

_"Yeah, Jersey Shore, well the real Jersey Shore, not the one from that stupid fucking show! LBI."_

_"LBI! Really! Where, we rented a house every there every summer. Holy Shit!" I excitedly answer. Fuck Sookie, pull it together. Stop fucking sounding like a 12 year old at a Bieber concert. Ugh! Hold on a sec! Did he call me MY! Did he say I was his Jersey girl! OMG! He voice breaks me from my inner dialogue._

_"Beach Haven. A block from the water. It still is my personal paradise."_

_"Oh wow! We always stayed in Ship Bottom. How long have you been in Louisiana?"_

_"6 years, my grandparents still live there, so I try to go visit a couple times a year. What about you? Have you ever been back? How long have you been here?"_

_The conversation between us flowed easily. I was comfortable, standing here talking to this beautiful stranger felt like talking to one of my friends. It felt like a second and twenty years all at the same time. It felt like I knew Eric, or part of me did, I was unexplainably draw to him, considering I have known him all of three minutes now. Yet my heart, it hummed being near him, hell it fucking sang when he kissed me._

_"Soooook!" I hear Arlene and Pam yelling. "Girl, what are you doing? Pam asks as she peers down over the deck spying Eric and I together. "Oh cool! I see you met Eric!" Wait, Pam knows Eric, How? I don't remember her ever mentioning anything about an Eric ever. "Hey Eric. It's been a while. I thought you were supposed to text me?" Pam inquires._

_"Pam! I said no such thing. You know you could have called me. You know I don't chase my woman!" Eric quips, looking mighty insulted by Pam's inquiry. Pam ignores Eric's questions completely as I stomped out my cigarette. Fuck! Him and Pam. I swear I would have never thought of him even as hot if I knew. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Girl code and all, she knew him first and apparently has already laid claim. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_"Need a lift up?" I hear from behind me. Before I can even answer I feel his strong arms grab me by the waist, and lift me up and over the deck like I weigh no more than a book bag. Wow, that man must be strong. I am no featherweight. At 5'6 and 130 pounds I am not exactly tall and skinny or short and petite; instead, I have curves and with my curves comes a slightly pumper stomach, hips, and an athletic build. Looking at Pam, who looks like a supermodel, it is hits me. Duh! Of course I am not his type. Pam is 5'10 to his 6'5 frame. She weighs 110 lbs and looks like she would be comfortable on a runway of fashion week. Eric looks like a rockstar! A perfect match. God, Sookie you can be so stupid! Again I am lost in my own head we I feel an arm encircle my waist and a body press up behind me._

_"And where do you think you are running off to Sookie?"_

I sat up and take in my surroundings. Fuck! I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I reach of my cell phone and see there are no new messages. He hasn't called or texted. I wonder when he is finally coming home as I throw myself down on the bed and let dreams take me away again.


End file.
